Revolution
by darkswansea
Summary: Anna lives in district 7. Now that the mockingjay has become a symbol of hope a revolution has begun. Together with her friend Jonas she tries her best to survive and to fight. Will the Capitol fall? (Momentarily discontinued)


**Hello! So, yesterday I watched les mis again and only a few days before I watched catching fire. Do you hear the people sing has been in my head since yesterday and it kind of got mixed up and inspired me for this story. Hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but my own original characters.**

Do you hear the people sing?

Singing the song of angry men

This is the music of a people who will not be slaves again

When the beating of your heart

Echoes the beating of the drums

There is a life about to start

when tomorrow comes

Anna could hear the people join in with the song, one by one, they raised their hands and sang the words. Her father's song, her song. When she was three years old he learned her the melody and she learned the words when she was thirteen years old. Old enough to understand that the words should never be sung out loud. The song was from an ancient story that had been given on from father to son and in this case from father to daughter.

Will you join in our crusade

Who will be strong en stand with me

(somewhere) beyond the barricades

Is there a world you long to see

Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free

The people of district seven stood strong waiting for the peacekeepers. They could hear them marching in the distance. Anna could feel the excitement and the fear in her heart, but she wouldn't give in. She had to make a stand together with the people, with Jonas, for her father.

Do you hear the people sing?

Singing a song of angry men?

It is the music of a people

Who will not be slaves again!

When the beating of your heart

Echoes the beating of the drums

There is a life about to start

When tomorrow comes!

Next to her Jonas was singing along with an excited smile on his face, but the look in his eyes was serious. This was no time for jokes. This was the revolution. The mockingjay had light the fire with a small spark, but that was all that was needed. There was a fire now and the Capitol was going to burn.

Will you give all you can give

So that our banner may advance

Some will fall and some will live

Will you stand up and take your chance?

The blood of the martyrs

Will water the meadows of France!

She didn't know what France meant but it didn't matter. The marching sound of the peacekeepers came nearer and the people were getting nervous. Sing louder she thought. Sing louder! Next to her Jonas took her hand. His hands gripped her tight and she could feel the nerves. With the sound of dozens of footsteps coming closer she could feel the sweat on her forehead.

Do you hear the people sing?

Singing a song of angry men?

It is the music of a people

Who will not be slaves again!

When the beating of your heart

Echoes the beating of the drums

There is a life ab-

The peacekeepers were here. Standing in line in front of them, armed and ready to shoot. The people fell silent and for a moment there was no sound but the rushing of the wind. Then it started. An old man somewhere in the crowd shouted loud: "District 7 stands!". The crowd cheered. For a moment, such a short moment, the people felt free. Anna felt it too, for a brief second everything seemed good, if only it had been for forever. When they heard a high scream of a woman nearby, chaos began. One of the peacekeepers had fired a shot. The crowd was breaking up. People where running away, looking for cover. Others were picking up rocks and started throwing them at the peacekeepers. Anna just stood there, watching, until Jonas pulled her with. He kept running, not really going anywhere. Behind her Anna heard screams, people crying and shouting. She turned her head around and al she saw was blood and fire, but not the fire of revolution.

"Anna we have to get to the woods!" Jonas was still holding her hand, leading her threw the chaos that was now district seven. Around her the peolpe were either fighting the peacekeepers or hiding. Buildings were on fire. Woman cradled their crying children. What have we done? They wanted a revelution, but this wasn't a revelution this was a slaughtering. They were reaching the edge of the forest. The woods were huge and thick. Jonas had worked there for years and Anna had just started this year. It was the perfect place to hide. When they came closer to the tree line she stopped and turned around. The district was burning. "My house...!" She turned to the right were the house of the workers were build. They were al burning. No, no, her mother had still been at home! "Jonas, wait! My mother was still at home, we have to look for her." Jonas turned around and looked at the houses. His face was different from before. The excitement had left his eyes only leaving fear and sadness. Behind them peacekeepers had followed the fleeing villagers and were closing in on their position. "She will have found her way out Anna. I'm sure she is fine, c'mone we have to keep going!" He grabbed her hand again and pulled her into the woods. She ran along, the thought of her mother in the burning house haunting her.

They had ran for an hour like that, the screams and the dead fading behind them when they reached the wall. It was build all around the district, keeping the people trapped. "There is a hole somewhere here. I found it two years ago." Jonas started walking the small path next to the wall searching for the hole that would lead them to safety. It took a moment before he realised Anna wasn't following. She had collapsed onto her knee's, hugging herself while tears streamed down her face. For weeks they had wanted to rebel to join in on the fight like the mockingjay wanted them to. Anna had thought that they could win, that the people were ready. She had been so wrong. The district was burning, she had lost her mother and there had been so much blood. Her mother made her promise not to join the revolution to just stay home, stay safe and she ignored her, even yelled at her. "Anna..." Jonas held her face between his hands, "I'm sorry, I am, but please keep going." he tried to lift her head so he could look her in the eyes, but she wouldn't let him. Instead she layed her head against his shoulder and layed her hands on his chest. He pulled her against him and held her tight. They sat like that for a while. Eventually she let go. His shirt was soaked by her tears. "I'm sorry." She smiled. "I'ts okay." He sayed. He kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand. "I think I remember where the hole in the wall is."


End file.
